


Our Next Adventure

by mvsic_bxxks_stvdy



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvsic_bxxks_stvdy/pseuds/mvsic_bxxks_stvdy
Summary: Delilah Bard is living the life she dreamed of for years. The captain of her own ship, feared and respected, a proper pirate. She also has Kell, who she never planned for but greatly enjoys. Their original journey is ending, and Captain Bard looks forward to starting out again as soon as possible.Kell is happy to be back in London, after years away to travel with Lila. He hopes to find the courage to ask her to marry him and is alarmed to find out that she is not done with their travels yet.Meanwhile, a big change is coming in their life that will drag their journey to a halt. Alucard, with his talent for seeing magic, is the first to notice.





	1. A New Life

Alucard Emery had lived many years at sea.

In that time, the young noble had encountered so many strange things. He had seen wondrous things, and things so unearthly he felt he should not have witnessed them at all. He had met people from all corners of the world, many of them just as interesting as the locations they hailed from. 

In that time, he had met no one like Delilah Bard. He had always found that as you got to know a person, they became slowly less strange, like a complex knot being untied. This could not be less true for young Bard. If most people were knots, she was like a fisherman's net. Made up of so many tangled threads it was impossible to untangle, and every fact he learned, every thread he picked led to more mystery. Alucard never deluded himself into thinking he knew everything about Lila, despite the time they had spent together. 

Now, he thought back to the words he had said to her, almost two years ago. You take care of that ship. And she’d thrown him a wink before she left.

He tried not to cringe as he thought about that. He hoped, for what it was worth, that she had minded the ship. It was one of his favorite things, and he hated to see his favorite things go to ruin. 

Alucard had lived many years at sea, and though his adventures had been wild fun, they paled in comparison to his last two years on land. 

Those were his thoughts now, as he stood on the docks of London and stared out at the smooth blue expanse of sea. Waiting for any signs of ships on the horizon, and thinking of his best thief, and his beautiful ship, and his time on those waters. 

He was here now, waiting, because that morning there had been a message at the palace. The Saren Noche would be returning to London for the first time since it’s departure those many months ago. He wasn’t sure who had been more excited to hear the news, himself or Rhy. Likely Rhy. The king hid it well, but Alucard could tell how much he missed his Antari brother.

Alucard couldn’t see why. The Soner Rast was a far nicer place to be without having to worry about coming across that scowling menace everytime you rounded a corner. Although, he had missed teasing him. 

He had kept up on the couple’s wellbeing with the help of that magical link the brothers shared. Although it was by no means a comprehensive way to communicate, Rhy could glean the basics of Kell’s life and report them to Alucard. The Red Antari seemed to be generally happy. Close with Lila - including in the intimate sense of the word. Rhy would tell Alucard if Kell was injured, if he was sick from the tossing waves of a stormy sea, or if he was upset by something. Anytime Rhy suddenly winced, feeling an echo of his brother’s pain, terror closed a cold hand around Alucard’s heart. He remembered the way the prince has struggled, thrashing and choking in his bed, when Kell was captive in White London after the Essen Tasch. He still had nightmares about it, only soothed when he woke to find Rhy alive (so to speak) and well, curled in his arms. 

Alucard was roused from his musings by something on the horizon. His sharp eyes caught sight of a pennant, fluttering in the breeze, atop a far off mast. His face broke into a grin, as he recognized the colours of his ship - his ship!

Alucard straightened his coat and hat, and struggled to shape his smile into something more professional, something befitting the King’s personal guard. He turned to the men that had accompanied him to the dock, who stood at stiff attention, awaiting his word. 

“Alert the King. The Night Spire has returned.”

***

Land. London. Home.

Kell leaned on the railing of the ship, elbows on the hardwood, a steady breeze from behind ruffling his auburn hair. He stared forward at the city that stretched before them, the sea, which was beginning to take on that glowing hue of The Isle the closer they drew to harbour. The day was clear and bright, and the sight of his home made something flutter in his chest. He wasn’t sure if it was nerves, fear...excitement. Possibly not even his own excitement. He thought of Rhy, and smiled slightly. He had so much to tell him.

Something bumped his elbow, and he glanced over to see Lila standing at his side. She mirrored his pose, her own elbows on the rail, and smiled at him. “Look at you. You almost look happy to see it.”

Kell released a small chuckle. He looked out at the city again, and allowed himself a smile. “I am.” 

“Did you really miss it so much?” She said.

Kell nodded. He knew Lila didn’t miss her Grey London. He couldn’t blame her for that. Although he had interest in the curiosities of the non-magical world, that London was polluted, dirty and tired.

His was brimming with life and excitement. 

She bumped his elbow again. “Do you know what I’m going to do first?”

“Do I want to?” He asked. 

Lila gave him one of her classic smirks, sharp as a knife. It was so simple, so her, and he found himself turning his attention from the cityscape to focus only on Lila. 

She leaned closer to him, till her lips nearly brushed his ear, and softly said. “Start planning our next adventure.”

Kell closed his eyes, nodding his head and swallowing. Their next adventure. Although he had enjoyed their journey to no end, he had hoped that they could spend some time on solid ground. Just a year, maybe. At some point, he knew, he would have to return to his duties at the palace permanently. And then, what would become of Lila? Would she still want to be Captain Bard? Would she still want to sail, while he was landlocked?

Kell tried to dispel those thoughts, but when he opened his eyes he found Lila staring at him.

“What?” He said.

“The look on your face.” She said, something slightly accusatory in her tone. “You’re frowning.”

Kell sighed. He shifted away from her a fraction, and looked towards the harbour again. They were nearly there. Who was that, standing at the end of the dock? “I thought I always frowned.”

“Used to.” She said. “I thought a little sea air would fix it - maybe the problem is London?” She teased, but his thoughts of the future were like dark clouds in his mind, obscuring the sun and wiping away his good mood.

“Must be.” Kell pushed off the railing and turned away.

“Oh, come on, Kell.” The captain groaned. She grabbed the back of his coat and yanked him back around - Saints, sometimes he forgot how strong she was. She made him face forward, face London, and gave him a little shake. “You’re nearly home! They’ll all be waiting for us, Rhy and Alucard…”

“If you’re trying to cheer me up my mentioning Alucard…” Kell grumbled.

Lila let out an exasperated breath. “Rhy, then, focus on Rhy! I’m sure he’ll have some great festival planned for our return-”

“I hope not.” Kell murmured. Truly, the first thing he wanted to do was bathe. Then sleep. Not that he hadn’t gotten to do those things on their voyage, but he looked forward to a tub that didn’t pitch under his feet with the movement of the ocean. And a bed that hadn’t once belonged to Alucard. Lila enjoyed having the captain’s cabin greatly, but Kell couldn’t get the stink of his rival’s perfume out of the bed he now shared with Lila. 

Lila leaned in front of him, and cupped his cheeks. She pressed her thumbs to the corners of his mouth, and pushed up.

“...what are you doing.” Kell said, voice muffled by his contorted face.

“Trying to get you to smile.” Lila said, face creased with concern. She released him, throwing her hands up. “I give up! It’s not bloody possible.”

Kell sighed. He caught her in his arms, taking her face in his hands, and giving her a long and tender kiss. It was these moments he savoured. After all they had struggled through, all those times they’d nearly died, they were still here. Here, and in love. 

After a while, Lila pulled away. There was a faint flush on her cheek bones. “What was that for?”

“To shut you up.” Kell murmured. She gave him a shove, and he went to shove her back, when one of the crew called for her. Kell looked up. He hadn’t realized how close they had come to the docks, and now Lila was sweeping away from him and raising her voice, bellowing commands to the crew as they prepared to dock. Kell glanced back at the figure he had noticed before, now close enough to identify.

Alucard.

He glowered, and turned to follow the Captain’s directions. 

***

In no time at all, the ship was securely fastened, and the crew were leaping down to the dock, unloading trunks and crates of cargo. Lila herself hopped down, boots hitting the wood with a familiar tap, and straightening up.

Alucard stood before her. He was dressed finely in the royal colours, and wearing a ridiculous hat and a sorry attempt to hide his smile. “Bard.” He said, and she could tell he was trying to make his voice cool. 

She tipped her head, her black glass eye glinting in the sun. “Emery.” She responded in the same tone.

They stared at each other for several long seconds.

And then Alucard pounced, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug so tight she thought he was trying to break her ribs. He pounded her on the back, pressing his smile into her shoulder.

“Careful.” She gasped out, a knife already in hand, it’s flat side pressed to his stomach threateningly.

He drew away, hands up in surrender, beaming at her. “I knew I’d only get one chance to do that.”

“You’re a dead man, Emery.” She informed him, but tucked the blade away. She would kill him some other day. For now, she wanted to know how he had been, how London had changed since they left.

Only he was suddenly looking at her very strangely. 

Lila cocked her head. “What?”

Alucard’s gaze trailed down her, not in a lustful way, but the intensity still made her squirm. “What?” She asked again, a little sharper. 

Alucard’s smile was growing, one eyebrow raising as if pulled by a puppeteers string. He stood there beaming like an idiot, and Lila was frowning now.

“What?” She demanded.

He pressed a finger to his lips, and she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and Kell was beside her. He seemed to be pretending Alucard wasn’t even there, speaking only to her. “Come on. Let’s not keep the king waiting.”

Lila allowed herself to be turned away, but shot Alucard a glance over her shoulder. He was chuckling now, his eyes on both her and Kell, but she couldn’t fathom what he possibly found so hilarious.

She turned her attention ahead now, letting it slip from her mind. Whatever it was, she would find out eventually. Now, however, it was time for a royal greeting. 

***

Alucard shook himself, swallowing the last of his chuckles. 

So. So.

Of course, he knew he shouldn’t be surprised. He had known they were a couple, they had been off on their own for two years. It was only natural…

Still, the thought struck him as hilarious. Kell and Lila...

He had seen it before, but only rarely. Not the kind of thing he saw among sailors on the open sea, really. More often when they came in to harbours, when he saw the men running to meet their wives. His eyes always saw more than others, those tangled threads of power that ran through everything, and glowed brighter in those with magical tendencies. He would see the magic of the wife, and then, mingled in the tangled knots and intricate loops…

The magic of another. A different colour of it, within hers. Sometimes only a single loop or two, a few knots. The kind of change the woman might not even know of yet. 

And then, in the wives whose bellies were swollen with their growing child, the tangle was larger. Almost a person. Almost ready for the world.

Alucard tapped his chin, watching the couple leave. Both Kell and Lila, with their iridescent coils of Antari magic.

And within Lila. A tiny tangle of a new colour. A new life.

He wondered, as he followed them to the palace. Did she even know yet?


	2. A Bright Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhy welcomes his friends back. Alucard has some interesting discussions with the happy couple.

Rhy could not simply sit still and wait, after the message came. The Night Spire had returned, Kell was in London again. He had so much to tell him, he felt it swelling inside him.

He hurried out of the Rose Hall, down the front steps of the palace, towards the harbours. It was not hard to ignore the calls of his guards, who hurried after him. His heart pounded with excitement, and he stopped only when he saw them approaching. Alucard, the handful of guards who had accompanied him to the docks. Lila, looking sharp as ever, sea-tanned and stunning. And his brother, his best friend. Kell.

Kell saw him at the same time, and Rhy grinned as Kell frowned. The King strode towards the Antari, and bundled him in a crushing hug, ignoring Kell’s protests.

“You came back.” He said, again and again. He kept his voice quiet, so only Kell could hear.

“Didn’t I say I would?” Kell softly replied. He seemed to get over his initial surprise at the embrace, and returned the hug tightly. For a moment. Then pushed Rhy away.

Rhy held him by the shoulders and looked him up and down. “Look at you! You’re not so pale anymore! And-” He squeezed Kell’s shoulder. “Is that some muscle I feel?”

Kell swatted him off, but Rhy could tell he was fighting a smile. It was so good to see that grumpy face again, he had to give him another hug.

“Enough.” Kell groaned, struggling against him.

“Aren’t you going to welcome me back?” Lila asked Rhy, and so he turned and gave her a hug too, and she fought harder than Kell had. At least she didn’t stab him.

And then he gave Alucard a hug, because he was overflowing with happiness and he couldn’t help it. He heard Kell murmur something to Lila, and they their footsteps moving away, towards the palace.

Alucard laughed and pried him off. “Let’s not be left behind.” He said, with a happy twinkle in those stormy eyes, and they followed the Antari back home.

***

The day passed in a sort of blur for Lila.

After so many long, sun soaked days walking the uneven and tossing deck of the Night Spire, she felt wobbly on the solid and unmoving floors of the palace. More than once she swayed on her feet as they made their way in, and inwardly cursed herself. She was the sarows, it should not be so easy to throw her off her balance. 

Even so, she was happy to sink down into a chair in the courtyard, and relax with a cup of tea. The warm summer sun filled the palace yard, the orchard, and the gardens were full of fragrant blooms. Kell and Rhy could barely wait to sit down before they began swapping tales of their time apart, Alucard lounging nearby and watching the scene with a smile. Lila let out a soft sigh, allowing their voices to fade out of her attention, as she focused on the soft cushions beneath her and the sweet aroma of the gardens. It smelled like Kell.

She hadn’t realized she had started to doze off until suddenly Kell was before her, taking her teacup away and murmumring something about her spilling on herself. Lila sat up straighter, surprised at herself. She didn’t like to sleep in front of other people, except Kell. How had she let her guard slip so far?

“Tired?” Alucard asked her from the couch he was relaxing on, his boots kicked up and his fingers laced behind his head. He wore a strange, knowing smile that she greatly disliked.

“No.” Lila lied. Why was she tired? She had slept last night. Maybe she had been excited at the prospect of being so near to London, and hadn’t slept as well as she thought…

She felt her head nodding again, and jerked upright. Kell, now returned to his seat and his discussion with Rhy, looked over at her. “Why don’t you take a nap? Rhy says it’s going to be a busy evening.”

Lila shook her head and pushed up from her chair. “Not tired.” She said again. Alucard let out a soft huff of laughter, eyes rolling up. She ignored him, and left the tea party, to walk in the gardens instead. 

After a few moments of walking among the trees and flowers, she heard footfalls behind her, and paused to glance back. Alucard was walking up to meet her, and he stopped before her, that stupid hat of his tipping as he tilted his head. 

“What?” She asked, trying to sound sharp and not just tired. She began to walk again, and he fell into step beside her.

She could feel his eyes on her, but she looked ahead, waiting for him to reply. Eventually, he said. “Thank you for looking after my ship.”

Lila fought a smile. “Kell would have had me dash it against every rock we came across.”

Alucard winced. “The madman!” He said, with a mock affronted gasp.

Lila had to laugh. As much as she loved Kell, as much as she had enjoyed their trip, she had missed Alucard greatly. At first, it had seemed so strange to be at sea and not have him to talk to.

“Lila-” Alucard said, and he touched her arm. She tensed, but did not let herself pull away.

“Yes?”

“How do you feel?” He asked.

Now she jerked away. “Why so much concern about my health?”

“You don’t know?” He said.

Lila looked at him, surprised to find a look of concern on his features. What was his game here? “Know what?”

Alucard let out a puff of air, his eyebrows rising. “I…”

She narrowed her eyes. “Does this have to do with earlier, on the docks? What do you know, Emery?”

Alucard’s eyes darted back to where Kell and Rhy were still seated and talking. Far enough that they could barely see them, what with all the greenery. There was no way the two would overhear them. What could Alucard possibly be playing at?

“Lila.” He said, and she turned her full attention to him. He seemed to be struggling to find the words, and she felt worry spread through her chest, like icy water. Was something wrong?

“Spit it out, Emery.” She demanded.

“Have you and Kell discussed your future?”

What? Where had that come from? She eyed him for a long moment, then slowly said. “It didn’t come up.”

He raised a brow. “Two years exploring together and you never once discussed … marriage, future plans … children …?”

“Is this leading to something?” Lila asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Marriage, children? With Kell? As much as she loved him, just the thought of it made her long for that feeling of freedom she felt, with her hands on the hardwood of the Night Spire’s wheel, her face in the sea-mist filled breeze, her boots anchored on the tossing deck.   
Alucard shook his head. He wasn’t laughing now, he looked almost grim. “Forget I said anything.” 

Lila’s anxiety was replaced with a flood of irritation. He was keeping something from her, that much was obvious. She shouldered past him, muttering as she passed. “Happily.”

***

Alucard now had a problem.

He followed Lila at a safe distance, and returned to the tea party, his thoughts churning with the secret. How could he possibly approach the topic with Lila? Or even worse, Kell? But they needed to know - Lila could not go about her usual life of drinking and fighting, with a growing life inside her.

He did not relish the idea of being the one to have to tell her that. 

With this in mind, it was Kell whom he cornered that night. Rhy had thrown an extravagant celebration of his brother’s return. The rose hall overfilled with rich guests in fine dresses and coats, sipping sparkling wines and eating candied fruit. The musicians filled the room with energetic music, and Alucard wanted nothing more than to draw Rhy into a dance and forget his troubles.

However, he understood that the responsibility was somewhat his, to tell the couple what he knew. Two minutes trying to get Kell away to talk to him, though, made him question if any of this was worth it. Let them find out on their own damned time, see if he cared. But of course he did care, at least about Lila.

“Why are you pestering me, Emery?” Kell asked, as Alucard steered him away from the crowd. He was frowning - when wasn’t Kell frowning? 

“I have something important to tell you.” Alucard said, and was greeted by an eye roll. It wasn’t obvious with the black Antari eye, but Kell’s blue eye rolled as perfectly as anyone who had the practice of spending all their time with Rhy.

“If it’s another idiotic joke about my brother’s bed-manner, I could not be less interested.” Kell said, taking a sip from the wine glass he held. 

“No, this is more directly related to your bed-manner.” Alucard said, and greatly enjoyed the way Kell’s white skin went blotchy pink as he choked on his drink.

“What?” The Antari asked.

“You and Miss Bard.” Alucard said, lowering his voice and taking Kell’s elbow, turning him away from the party.

Kell jerked out of his grip. “I’m leaving-”

“Stay.” Alucard said firmly. “And listen to me, or you will greatly regret it.”

“Is that a threat?” Kell asked.

“Saints-” Alucard pinched his nose. He had forgotten how infuriating a conversation with Kell could be. “Pretend for a moment that you are not talking to me.”

“Or I could actually be not talking to you.”

“Miss Bard is with child.”

Alucard hadn’t meant to say it so blunty. In fact, he’d had a whole speech planned, to ease Kell into the hard fact. And it would have worked, if Kell could only have stood there patiently and listened to him, which of course he couldn’t. 

Now he stood there, staring at Alucard and gaping like a fish. This went on for a long while - not more than a few moments, but it was terribly awkward just standing there being gaped at, so Alucard felt the need to add. “Your child, I’m assuming.” 

Kell closed his mouth and slowly shook his head. “Whatever game this is, Emery, I’m not interested.”

Alucard raised his eyebrows. “It’s not a game, Kell, I’m being honest.”

“Forgive me if I find that difficult to believe.” Kell hissed through his teeth. “How do you know? Did Lila tell you?”

“Lila herself does not yet know.” Alucard informed him. “You are aware of my abilities-”

Kell held up his hand. “Spare me the reminder.” 

“I saw within Lila a new life. A new coil of magic.” Alucard said. 

“You must be mistaken.” Kell snapped.

Alucard was growing quite annoyed. He was trying to be polite, yet Kell was incapable of returning the favour. “A pregnancy would be in no way possible?”

Kell flushed. “Well-”

“To be completely honest, I’m surprised it hasn’t happened sooner.” Alucard said. He knew there was a question in his voice, but Kell did not answer it. Instead, the Antari raked a hand through his hair, looking distressed.

“You’re certain.” Kell asked.

“On my word as the Captain of the Night Spire.” 

“You are no longer the Captain of the Night spire.” Kell pointed out. Rudely. Of course. 

Alucard fought not to roll his eyes. “Kell, I would not lie to you about something so important.”

Kell was staring out into the crowd of guests. Alucard followed his gaze, and his eyes landed on Lila - she had been outfitted in a lovely gown, of smooth grey silks and without an abundance of frills. She was chatting with Rhy and a group of guests, seemingly entertaining them with some story of her time at sea. 

“She can’t be.” Kell said very softly, as if to himself.

Alucard wagged his head. “Has she been well lately? She wouldn’t tell me when I questioned her earlier.”

Kell leaned back against the wall, rubbing his temples. “Tired, though she’d never admit it. I thought, maybe it was something she ate…”

Alucard was not sure what to do. How to comfort Kell. Hesitantly, he touched Kell’s shoulder. “If it helps at all, I’ve always thought to myself, ‘Kell and Lila, those two are ready to be parents.’”

Kell growled, shrugging away from him. “I am not in the mood for you, Alucard.” He snapped, and strode away without looking back. 

Alucard watched him go, and let out a long sigh. This was certainly going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a story I wanted to do and my friend did not want to do, so I'm doing it here. let me know if you want more of it!


	3. A New Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kell must tell Lila what he knows, hoping desperately that Alucard might be wrong.

“Don’t drink that.”

Lila looked up in surprise, a glass of fine red wine halfway to her lips. Kell stood before her, looking stormy. It really must be something about London. On the open sea, he had been almost happy for long stretches of time. She had lost track of him at the beginning of the party, and assumed he would return to her in time.

“And why not?” She asked him. Kell did not get to boss her around. That was a firmly established rule of their relationship that he was forever breaking.

Kell’s fingers closed around the glass and he lifted it from her, downing it in three gulps as she watched. 

“Greedy.” Lila chided, but she couldn’t resist a smile. If Kell wanted to play, she would happily play. She picked up another glass off a passing server’s tray.

Before she could even have a swallow, Kell took hold of this glass, too.

Lila frowned. She did not relinquish so easily this time. “What are you doing, Kell.”

“I need to talk to you.” He said in a low voice, setting down the empty glass he had first pinched from her. 

“You can talk while I drink.” Lila said cheerily, expecting him to loosen his grip. He did not. His gaze on her was hard and she found she didn’t like him restricting her beverage consumption. 

“Alucard told me something.” Kell murmured to her, glancing back through the crowd. Lila followed his gaze and saw the retired privateer leaning against a wall, drinking his own wine and watching them.

Lila let out a long, dramatic sigh. “Kell, if he’s making fun of you again - grow a spine and fight him. You may even win.” 

Kell looked back at her instantly. “May?”

Lila smiled to show him she was only joking. Kell did not return the smile, looking moody as ever. 

“This isn’t the time for jokes, Lila.” He said.

“When is it, with you?” She retorted.

Kell took a long inhale. He seemed to be steeling himself for something.  
Lila didn’t like this. Earlier in the garden, Alucard had been strange and cryptic, concerned about her health and her relationship with Kell. Now, Kell was upset over something Alucard had said. True, Kell could get upset with Alucard over anything and nothing, but this whole reunion was still rubbing her the wrong way. 

“Kell. Tell me what it is. Now.” She ordered him.

Kell touched her arm, and tried again to separate the wine glass from her grip. She let him take it, and he set it aside. For a moment, she thought his hands were shaking. 

“You know of Alucard’s gift?” Kell asked, his voice soft in her ear. “Of seeing magic?”

Slowly, Lila dipped her head. Yes, she knew. She envied it greatly, though she would never admit that to him. Now, she was certain Kell was trembling. She took hold of both his hands tightly, looking up at him.

“What is it? What has he seen?” She asked Kell, feeling fear creep into her voice. Many nights she had woken from nightmares, her heart thudding in her chest. Memories would fester in her mind, growing into strange and terrible dreams. Astrid’s voice was a snake that curled in her ear and poisoned her mind. Holland hunted at her heels, following the scent of her magic. Osaron taunted her, and her blows fell on thin air. 

“Don’t be frightened.” Kell said, although he clearly was. 

“What?” Lila asked more insistently. 

“Alucard says he’s seen a new magic in you. He says … you are with child, Lila.”

Kell’s voice was so small that she could almost pretend she had heard him wrong. The words sounded wrong, the meaning was wrong. But the truth of it rung through her like a bell. She did not know much of pregnancy - she had seen women in her London and Kell’s, swollen with new life in them. Seen the way they fussed and ached and fainted. 

“No.” Lila said softly. Her eyes slid to Alucard again, but he had disappeared into the crowd.

“No?” Kell asked, a hopeful note in his voice. He didn’t fully believe what Alucard had told him either.

Lila braced her hands on Kell’s chest, feeling faint. Instantly, she cursed herself for the thought. She was not faint. She was tired - it had been a long day. She struggled to move past this, trying to remember when she had last had the blood. More than a month, it must have been.

She swallowed thickly. “I don’t know.”  
Kell’s hopeful look turned to something else. “I’m sorry.” He said instantly.

Lila leaned her forehead to his shoulder, struggling to think of something to say to this. The unrealness of it crashed around her. “Don’t say that till we’re sure.” She murmured, then. “Don’t say that at all. Saints, Kell.”

“Sorry.” Kell said again, his voice sounding distant. He put his arms around her, which usually she wouldn’t let him do when they were surrounded by so many people, but now seemed entirely appropriate. 

“...I don’t feel much like partying anymore.” Lila said, which made Kell let out a very small laugh. 

“Me neither.” He agreed. “But I should stay-” He glanced off into the crowd, and she knew without asking that he was searching for Rhy.

Lila slowly separated from his arms. “...you stay. I think I’ll go to bed.”

Kell nodded, and before she could leave, he put his arm around her again and touched his lips to her temple. “Don’t…” But he trailed off, seemingly unable to find a suitable end to the sentence. 

“I’m just going to bed, Kell.” Lila whispered, again pulling away from him. This time, he let her go.

Lila felt outside of herself, as she wandered through the party. Out of the hall. Towards Kell’s chambers. She thought of the battles they had fought here in London, and the ones they had faced on the sea. This, this was nothing like that.

If. She repeated that word to herself, as she pushed open the dark doors and entered Kell’s chambers. Alucard could be wrong. She could simply be late.

That sensible voice in her head - still Kell’s - spoke as she undressed. She had been with Kell for all this time. She could not pretend she hadn’t thought about this. 

Free of the complicated skirts and laces of her gown, she slid under the covers of Kell’s grand bed. The material of the sheets was smooth as water on her skin, and the mattress felt as if it was made of clouds. Still, she knew she would toss and turn all night, without the sea to rock her to sleep.

***

When Kell finally managed to slip away from the party, well after midnight, he found Lila fast asleep in his bed. Her grey gown was a tangle of fabric on the floor, she had deposited an alarming but unsurprising amount of knives on the bedside table, and she snored softly.

Kell’s head was abuzz with thought as he picked up the dress and tried to fold it, gave up on that, and merely placed it on the back of his chair. He lay his coat over it, changed into sleep clothes, and joined Lila in bed.

He had thought he was being quite quiet, but she was awake by the time he settled down with her. She rolled over, and for a moment they simply looked at each other. The silence grew awkward between them, till eventually Kell said, “Do you think Emery is right?”

Lila rolled onto her back, putting her arms over her head in a gesture that looked at once bold, and defeated. “What if he is?”

“It’ll be a first for him.” Kell said, and Lila shot him a look that could have melted brick. He looked down, a silent apology, and by the time he looked back at her, she was studying the folds of midnight fabric strung across the ceiling.

“...what if he is right.” She said musingly.

Kell wondered if she expected an answer, or was framing her own thoughts aloud. Slowly, he touched her stomach, the skin bare and warm. The idea that life grew within Lila…

“We would need to stay.” Kell murmured. “Until the child is…”

Lila gulped. “Child.” She repeated softly.

Kell closed his eyes. Women died frequently during childbirth. He wondered if As Hasari would save Lila, should something go wrong.

Lila pushed herself up on her elbows, the movement prompted Kell to open his eyes. She was glaring at him.

“I know that look! Don’t tell me you’re worrying about me.”

Kell raised his eyebrows. “Lila…”

“If you think that, because of this, I’m going to suddenly become like one of them-” She said the word as if ‘they’ - Kell assumed she meant pregnant women, possibly any women - were some kind of lower class that she was desperate not to be associated with. “-and start weeping and fainting and dying all over the place!”

Kell pressed his lips together, to avoid arguing. He found it was the easiest thing to do when Lila got in a mood like this. 

“Now, if I catch you being worried about me again.” Lila said, poking Kell’s chest. “I’m leaving you for Alucard.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Kell said, releasing a weak laugh, because he knew she was. 

Lila rolled away from him again, grumbling. “Don’t risk it.”

Kell put an arm around her, and felt her breathing slow as she sunk back into sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but after the events of the day, his mind was alive with activity.

Lila might be pregnant. With his child. The idea of it seemed far off and fake. He had imagined it before. Their wedding, their children, their life. Of course, he had never shared these ideas with Lila. It seemed a good way to start an argument. His hand was splayed on her stomach now, their bodies close, and he focused as hard as he could on feeling the magic that ran through both of them. To him, there was nothing different. But Alucard had seen it, with his gifted eyes. And if Lila did not know for sure, it was a possibility. 

Carefully, Kell touched his lips to Lila’s bare shoulder, taking a slow breath and trying to calm himself.

They had saved this world. They had brought down corrupt leaders, evil forces far more powerful than themselves. 

They could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on the last chapter!!


	4. A Grey Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you feel…” Kell started, and trailed off pathetically.
> 
> Lila looked over. “Expectant?”
> 
> He gulped. “...if that’s how you’d like to phrase it.”

The next morning was a grey one. Lila usually woke with the sun, but today it was hidden by clouds that painted the sky and all of London a gloomier shade than she had come to expect. She woke to find herself alone in bed. The luxurious blankets had been smoothed neatly into place on Kell’s side, though her side was a mess of tangled bedclothes. Slowly, she sat up and looked around for him. “Kell?”

 

The room was silent around her. A tea tray was set on the table by the bed. When she touched the fine white teapot, she found it long since cold. The toast had gone soggy on it’s plate. A set of clothes was laid for her over the back of a chair - she saw with relief that it was a pair of trousers and a man’s shirt. She was loathe to wear a dress more than was entirely necessary. In the hearth, the embers of a dead fire glowed feebly. The billows of midnight-hued fabric above her were like a stormy sea.

 

The palace floor was cool under her feet as she got out of bed and dressed herself. The events of the night before seemed dreamlike. She could remember what Kell had told her, in a distant way. In the grey morning light it seemed like it could only have been the product of a restless sleep. Saints, what a relief it would be for this all to be a dream.

 

As she buckled her belt, she made her way to the window and stared out at the drizzle that had started to fall. It was half a rain and half a mist, and reminded her uncomfortably of Grey London. It never seemed to rain as much in Kell’s home, but today was a reflection of many a damp day on her own home streets.

 

Lila remembered the bone-chilling cold of a day like this when the only home she had to return to was a sheltered cranny in some alley. She could feel it now, even as she stood warm inside a royal palace. The hunger that sat in her belly like a dull ache. Her damp clothes clinging to clammy skin. All those with money stayed inside if they could, there were no pockets to be picked on a day like this. Despite the warmth of Kell’s room, Lila hugged herself.

 

Her mind swung again to the news of last night. Kell always looked serious, but the furrow in his brow as he had whispered Alucard’s observation to her stuck out in her mind. Where usually his expression projected a general gloominess, that look had spoken of fear and concern. Lila did not like to be feared for or be the object of concern. She much preferred being feared and concerning.

 

A sound from the door made her turn sharply. Kell stepped in, fully dressed and wearing the red side of his coat. He hadn’t worn it much during their vacation, preferring something more low profile. She could see from the shadows that encircled his eyes that he hadn’t slept well the night before.

 

“Good morning.” Kell said. He let the door close behind him and stood awkwardly in front of it. His red fringe hung over his Antari eye, and his mouth was a tense line.

 

“Good morning.” She returned. “Lovely day, isn’t it?”

 

He hesitated, then slowly approached the window, turning his eyes to the gloomy sky. “It’s wonderful. Rhy’s not happy, of course. He had all sorts of plans for the day -  a ride through the city, some manner of picnic, possibly a parade.”

 

“It’s tragic really, that the weather has gotten in the way of his plans.” Lila said. “He hardly ever has parades.”

 

Kell struggled to maintain his grim look, the corner of his mouth twitching. “I’m all torn up about it. You know how I love parades.”

 

“As much as I love non-violent confrontation.” Lila said. For a moment they stood in silence. The unspoken words between them loomed like a wave about to crash, and Lila was tempted to make another joke, to keep things light. But before she could, Kell brought the wave crashing down.

 

“How do you feel?” He asked, voice pinched with concern and with his efforts to hide that concern. 

 

Lila focused on the sky outside. “Fine.”

 

 

“Do you feel…” He started, and trailed off pathetically.

 

She looked over. “Expectant?”

 

He gulped. “...if that’s how you’d like to phrase it.”

 

“I wouldn’t like to phrase it at all.” She pointed out.

 

“Maybe I should arrange a meeting with a doctor.” He murmured. 

 

“Maybe.”

 

Another long dragging moment of silence followed this. Then Lila found she couldn’t contain herself. “Oh, Hell.” She snapped.

 

Kell looked at her in surprise. “What?”

 

“What if I am?” She asked.

 

“If you are...expectant.” Kell said slowly. She could see how he shied from the idea, and the anger she felt at that reaction surprised her. He continued, “Well, the child will not be an heir to the crown.”

 

Lila blinked. She hadn’t even considered that. “So?”

 

Kell lifted his shoulders. “...the throne will be succeeded by an heir of Rhy’s…”

 

This change in direction baffled her. Again, she asked, “So?”

 

“It seemed right to warn you.” Kell said.

 

“Kell -” Lila scoffed. “If you think the reason I am with you is because I want to mother the heir to your kingdom, you are a complete idiot. I don’t dislike the palace, it has its perks. But this has never been about you being a prince or you having a wealthy family or…” She trailed of, shaking her head. “Anything like that.”

 

Kell nodded slowly. He seemed to be digesting this. Lila thought he must truly be the stupidest intelligent person she’d ever met. She said, “If I wanted to have the heir to the kingdom, I’d be with Rhy right now.”

 

“You know, I would almost prefer you leave me for Rhy, than Rhy be with Emery.” Kell mused. 

 

“Don’t get too excited.” Lila said. “I’m staying. And the child is undoubtedly yours.”

 

“I never expected otherwise.” Kell said quickly.

 

Lila reached for his hand, twining her fingers with his. “If I am expectant. We would be parents.” 

 

“I know.” Kell said, with a great sigh. He turned to face her, his hand moving as if by instinct to her cheek, brushing back a strand of her hair. “We would have to be married.”

 

The corner of Lila’s mouth twitched, and a laugh escaped her. “Is that your idea of a proposal?”

 

Kell’s pale cheeks flushed. “N-o.”

 

“Good. It was quite pathetic.” 

 

Kell dropped her hand. “Do you want to be married?”

 

She laughed again. “Was  _ that _ the proposal?”

 

“No, only a question. We should discuss this.” Kell said seriously. He was always so serious. She loved it as much as it bothered her. 

 

Lila turned to look out the window once more. Her eyes were drawn to The Isle, curving through the city like a great, glowing artery. “I never planned to be a bride.”

 

“Did you plan to travel to an alternate world and fall in love with a prince?” Kell asked. 

 

“I considered it more likely than becoming a bride.” She said.

 

“Does that mean - you don’t want to be married?” Kell said. His voice was the one he used when he tried to cover his hurt, but she could still hear it.

 

“Saints, Kell, let me think on it a minute.” Lila said. She crossed her arms, her eyes trailing the line of The Isle to where it met the sea.

 

She heard Kell turn away, and the gentle clatter of a teaspoon as he poured a cup of tea. He returned to her side, warming it between his hands with his magic before offering it to her. 

 

Lila took it with a soft thank you. Slowly, she made herself say. “I am not done with my adventuring.”

 

Kell took in a slow inhale, and let it out even slower. “So that’s a no. You don’t want to be married.”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“And the child?”

 

“If there is one, Kell,” Lila felt annoyance prickle inside her. “It will still be born whether I am married or not, so there’s no rush.”

 

“There’s some rush.” Kell said. “It’s not traditional for… a prince… to have a child out of wedlock.” Kell said.

 

“Is that really your greatest concern here?” Lila snapped.

 

He turned his eyes on her. “Of course not.”

 

“If it is.” She said, as if he hadn’t spoken. “Feel free to send me away someplace, where I can have the child and we need never mention that you fathered it. You can find yourself a lovely bride who wants to marry you, and have as many horrible little brats with her as you like-!”

 

“ _ Lila _ .” Kell said in exasperation. “That is not what I’m trying to say-”

 

A voice behind them made him stop abruptly. “Ah, it seems the moodswings have begun.” Alucard called cheerily from the doorway.

 

Kell’s back was instantly tense. “Emery, I will give you until the count of three to leave us-”

 

Lila glanced back towards the old captain. He strode towards them, smiling. “Settle, Kell. Your brother wants to speak with you.”

 

Kell glanced at him with a look that spoke entirely of distrust, but he turned and left the room to find Rhy. Lila frowned at Alucard, clutching her tea cup. “What was that for?”

 

“Rhy really does want to see him. Something about a parade…” Alucard scratched his chin, staring out at the city. “So. He told you.”

 

“Yes…” Lila said. “And you told him. Are you certain? You’re not just messing with him?”

 

“Although I do love to do that…” Alucard said. “Yes, I am certain.”

 

Lila’s legs felt weak. She set her cup down and slowly sank into a chair. “Saints.”

 

He rounded the chair and crouched by her, looking concerned. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes. No. I’m …  _ pregnant _ , Alucard.” She said, pressing a hand to her forehead. She felt ill.

 

Alucard took her hand between both of his, gently rubbing her palm. “Are you frightened?”

 

“Of a baby? What’s to be scared of?” She snapped. She didn’t need to look at him to know the look he was giving her. “Yes. Of course I’m scared. I’d be a fool not to be.”

 

“I agree with that.” He said. He carefully passed her tea to her again. “Have some. Take a deep breath. You have nine months to panic, don’t waste it all now.”

 

Lila released a shuddering laugh, and tried a small sip of tea. Alucard rose slowly to his feet again, and took the seat next to her. “Lila?”

 

“Yes?” She asked, gazing at her hands and waiting for them to stop trembling. When she looked up at him, he was grinning.

 

“Will you name it after me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all the support! Sorry for the slow updates ahahaha


	5. An Ecstatic King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhy let out a sudden, breathful laugh, as he sunk into a chair beside Kell. He beamed at Kell. “I just cannot believe - you’re going to be a father! I’ll be an uncle! Lila will be a mother!”

“I must tell you, Kell, I never thought that between  _ us _ , that you would be the first-!”

 

Kell lowered his face into his hand, his elbow resting on the armrest of the chair he slumped in. Rhy  _ had _ been telling him this. For a solid ten minutes, the young King’s topics of conversation had fluctuated between hearty congratulations, and surprise that Kell was the Maresh brother to first be expecting a child. Kell was glad that Lila wasn’t here. He suspected that she would not be pleased to hear Rhy carry on about these things. She had been moody lately, which Kell understood on an academic level was related to the pregnancy. Still, it was hard not to take it personally when she snapped at him to  _ get out of the damned loo and leave her alone to die in peace _ . All he had tried to do was hold her hair back for her. It hadn’t helped that when he had slunk from his chambers, chastised and sulky, Alucard had been waiting in the hall for him. The privateer’s relaxed posture against the wall, and the smirk he shot Kell, had made Kell want more than ever to strangle him. He wished Rhy would stop sending Alucard to fetch him when he wanted to talk. Surely he must know it was trying Kell’s already thin temper. Perhaps it was driven by some misplaced idea that Kell and Alucard could work through their disagreements and become friends, somehow. Kell thought this possibility was about as likely as Alucard being able to give Rhy an heir. 

 

Rhy had summoned Kell to him for other reasons, but Kell had felt that considering Lila’s state of ill health that it was time to reveal their secret. He was surprised and grudgingly thankful to Alucard for not already informing Rhy, considering he had been the first to know.

 

“Oh, so this is-” Rhy paced before Kell’s chair, alight with the prospect of having a niece or nephew. “Why I’ve seen so little of Miss Bard around lately?”

 

“Yes.” Kell confirmed dully, rubbing his temples. He had barely slept the night before. “She’s quite ill. The doctor says that it's to be expected…”

 

Rhy flapped a hand. “I know, I know. But I would love to congratulate her in person.”

 

Kell shielded a half smile behind his hand. “No you don’t. Give her a while. It’s worse in the mornings.”

 

Rhy let out a sudden, breathful laugh, as he sunk into a chair beside Kell. He beamed at Kell. “I just cannot believe - you’re going to be a father! I’ll be an uncle! Lila will be a  _ mother _ !”

 

Kell let another long sigh escape him, looking back at his brother. Rhy’s smile dampened, and he pressed one hand over his chest, above the mark that bound the brothers. Rhy’s expression was innocent confusion. “Far from me to question your emotions, Kell, but shouldn’t you be happy about this?”

 

“Lila isn’t.” Kell said, the truth of the words stinging him even as Rhy winced back. Kell averted his eyes to the ceiling of the study, leaning back in his seat. 

“I imagine it’s hard to be too enthused when you’re so ill…” Rhy offered, touching Kell’s arm. “I’m sure she-”

 

“It’s not the morning sickness.” Kell said. He pressed his hands over his face, up, passing his fingers through his hair. “Since we found out. She wants nothing to do with being a mother.”

 

Rhy sunk back in his seat, falling silent. Kell could feel his eyes on him still.

 

“She may change her mind.” Rhy said delicately. He knew Kell, both through their bond and their years of brotherly companionship. Kell could see how he tiptoed now, not wanting to bruise Kell’s feelings.

 

Kell did not reply. After a long pause, Rhy said cheerfully. “Well, this means I will have to have a child soon too.”

 

Kell lifted his head. “How’s that, now?”

 

Rhy rose energetically from his chair. “So that your child will have a friend to play with,  a friend for life. As I had you!”

 

Kell shook his head, though he couldn’t stop the smile that threatened to break his sullen expression. “Rhy, given your loose habits, there’s a chance you already have a child somewhere.”

 

Rhy pressed a hand to his chest in mock affront. “Such an accusation!”

 

“Didn’t you just say you’d like to have a child?” Kell teased him. He leaned his cheek on his fist, feeling marginally more cheerful. Rhy always had that effect on him. The relief of getting this secret off his chest was also helping his mood. For so long he’d had only Lila to talk to about it. 

 

“We should start construction on a nursery promptly.” Rhy declared, starting to pace once more. He rubbed his chin, deep in thought, then twisted to look at Kell. “When will the baby be born?”

 

“In the winter.” Kell said quietly. He and Lila had made their best guess as to what date the baby may have been conceived - a cool spring evening out at sea, without much excitement until Lila had opened a bottle Alucard’s most expensive wine - and the doctor had done the math. 

 

“Just as I was!” Rhy exclaimed, pressing his hands together in his excitement. “It’s a sign…”

 

Kell snorted softly. “A sign of  _ what _ , exactly?”

 

“That your child will have my same...zest for life!” Rhy declared.

 

“Oh, saints.” Kell pressed his hand over his face.

 

“So! When will the wedding be?” Rhy asked, barreling along without a thought to Kell’s reaction. “A summer wedding would be perfect for you two…”

 

Kell’s budding good mood was promptly soured. He stared at the smooth stone floor, not able to speak for a moment. Eventually, he said. “No wedding.”

 

Rhy froze in his pacing and looked over. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean what I said. There won’t be a wedding.” Kell repeated, more sharply than he intended. 

 

Rhy sunk down in his chair once more, leaning over the armrest to peer at Kell. He stayed silent, frowning slightly as he waited for Kell to speak. Kell didn’t like to see that expression on his cheery brother.

 

“She told me directly that she doesn’t want to be married.” Kell said, his voice low. Just saying the words felt as if he was being hit with them all over again, made his stomach curl at the shame of it. Lila would fight at his side against evil forces beyond their worlds, she would travel with him over the seas for months on end...but she did not want to marry him. To be with him for the rest of his life. Even if a wedding was only symbolic, it was a symbol that he had been raised to expect and the idea that he could not have it with the woman he loved so much made him feel as if he had swallowed the  _ Night Spire _ ’s anchor. The weight of it sat in his stomach, cold and heavy.

 

Rhy sat back in his chair, silent a long while. When he began to speak it was slow, but it sped up as he became encouraged by his own words. “Perhaps...she...was only saying that because she’d like it to be a surprise, when you ask her to marry you.”

 

Kell looked over at him.

 

“Yes, that’s it. You know how Lila is. She must be hoping for some wonderful proposal, something to win her over.” Rhy looked at Kell, buoyed by this line of thought.

 

Kell thought he was not wrong to feel dubious. “Do you really think that?”

 

“Doesn’t she seem like the type who might need some convincing?” Rhy asked. Now he was properly getting into the swing of his rationalization.

 

“Convincing?” Kell asked.

 

“How did you ask her to marry you?” Rhy demanded.

 

“I asked if she wanted to discuss the prospect of marriage.” Kell said. He remembered how small she had looked, standing by the window and looking out over his London.

 

“Saints!” Rhy leapt from his seat so fast Kell thought he must have somehow fallen, but rather the king’s rabid excitement had launched him. Once again, Rhy resumed his pacing. “That’s no way to do it, no way at all. Give it some spectacle, Kell! In the middle of a ball for her honour! Or in the gardens, with a band playing and flower petals raining from above...or you could buy her a boat, and when she steps aboard it for the first time, you pull out the ring. Anything would have been better than what you did!”

 

“How encouraging.” Kell said dryly. He thought Lila might like the last suggestion that Rhy had offered. A new boat…

 

“Oh, I can’t wait any longer.” Rhy grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him lightly. “I want to go and congratulate Lila! You can’t expect me to wait, Kell, I’m going to be an uncle!”

 

He released Kell’s shoulders and spun, striding towards the door. Kell pushed up from his chair and pursued him. “I already warned you-”

 

This was met with a dismissive wave of the hand. Kell grimaced but fell into step behind Rhy, as the king led the way towards Kell’s chambers, which he now shared with Lila. Rhy’s steps had extra spring in them, it seemed as if nothing could sully his good mood. Kell hoped that Lila would not bite his head off for allowing Rhy to visit her without warning. As they came down the hall to their rooms, Kell’s steps slowed. 

 

The door to his room hung open. This instantly struck him as wrong, because he could remember closing it. 

 

Rhy had not slowed, and he went straight into the room. Kell hurried to catch up and step ahead of Rhy, calling towards the bathroom. “Lila? How are you feeling? I’ve brought Rhy…”

 

There was no response. “Stay here.” Kell warned his brother, then stepped slowly towards the door. He peered in. Lila was not there, the bathroom was empty.

 

Kell pulled back and looked around his room. There was no sign of her.

 

“She’s not here?” Rhy asked, noticing Kell’s inspection of the surroundings.

 

“No…” Kell confirmed. “She may have gone to get some fresh air. Her coat and boots are gone.” He reported, checking the wardrobe. 

 

Rhy peered around the room, brow furrowed with worry. “Where would she have gone?”

 

Kell let out a sigh, yanking on his own coat. He had one idea, and just the thought of it sickened him. Maybe three weeks was too long for Lila to sit still, to play the part of a guest to the palace. His heart felt heavy as a stone, and pumped his panic through his veins.

 

“I need to check the harbour.”


End file.
